


A Meeting in the Woods

by Bliz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ABO implied, Alternate Universe - Regency, Fanart, M/M, Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliz/pseuds/Bliz
Summary: Prompt: Regency, the woods, herbs. [Fanart]





	A Meeting in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveyProphet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyProphet/gifts).



> Theme: Regency  
> Location: The woods  
> Prompt: Herbs  
> Derek is a wealthy young man with a title, Stiles is a humble apothecary in training. I tried to imply some a/b/o as requested by basing Stiles' outfit on what a working class woman from the period might wear.

**Author's Note:**

> (Fest Mod Note: This work was created for the 2018 Sterek Smooch Fest. Please follow the fest on [LJ](https://sterek-smooch.livejournal.com/) or [TUMBLR](https://sterek-smooch.tumblr.com/) to see the rest of the fabulous creations! Thank you!)


End file.
